


Let Me Help With That

by ignorxnus



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignorxnus/pseuds/ignorxnus
Summary: They defeat the krayt dragon but instead of getting on his speeder and heading straight back to the crest, Cobbs suggests Din attends to his wounds first. This for some reason takes a while longer than anticipated.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Let Me Help With That

They stare at each other, Din dripping with the green saliva of the krayt dragon. Everyone from the town and the tusken raiders are all still jumping for joy and cheering that the great beast is dead. Cobb is sat on the sand still smiling silently saying we’ve done it. 

They both make their way over to the speeder, Din grabs the child and once there places him on it. He catches sight of Cobb who’s carrying the mandalorian armor over to him 

“Sorry I didn’t have time to explain.” Din says while taking the armour out of Cobbs hands.

“No need.” Vanth replies. “This was well earned.” 

“It was my pleasure.” Din answers offering out a hand for Cobbs. 

They shake hands for a little longer than was really needed before Cobb lets go “I hope our paths cross again.” 

“As do I.” Din replies. 

“Tell your people I wasn't the one that broke that.” He says with a smile, while pointing to the armour that he had just handed over to the mandalorian. With that he begins to walk away. 

Din just stands for a moment frozen watching him leave while the child is babbling on to himself next to him. The tuskens are shouting away behind him, holding up a shiny pearl that they’d just retrieved from the corpse of the dragon. Which quickly brings him away from his thoughts and he takes that as his queue to leave. 

He gets onto the speeder and he’s just about to start it up, until he see’s someone is approaching him again.

“You sure you don’t wanna sort yourself out before you leave? looked like you were limping a second ago.” Cobb asks. 

Truth be told he was in agony after all he’d just been inside the krayt dragon and the green residue was in fact acid from its stomach that was covering him. His body was stinging which he could only assume was new burns from the acid. 

“I really shouldn’t stay any longer.” It was true he shouldn’t, he needed to find others of his kind and get some sort of idea what he was going to do with the child. 

“It’s best for both you and the little one, wouldn’t want you passing out on your way back to your ship.” He said and he was right, Din knew he was too. 

The mandalorian looked over to the child behind him who was staring up at him, absolutely clueless as to what was going on, as he always was, nevertheless still taking it all in. 

Din was having an inward battle with himself but as soon as he saw the kids face he knew what he needed to do. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt.” 

“Great,” Cobb says while grabbing the mandalorians bag from his speeder and gesturing for someone the grab the meat off the back from the krypt to put on ice somewhere. Din grabbed the child and followed Cobb.

“I could of carried that you know.” 

“I’m sure you could have but that’s a nasty limp you’ve got right now.” Was his reply and Din decided he was just going to be silent for the rest of the walk. 

Din found it fascinating how much charisma the marshall had and how much the people of this town really adored him. They were all in debt to him yet he thought nothing of it. Not many people he’d come across on Tattooine, or most of the galaxy for that matter were as selfless without reward. 

“It’s not much.. but it’s home.” He said while opening the door to his house. It really wasn’t much seemed cosy though. “Sit, I’ll get us both a spotchka and then i’ll check you out.” 

The mandalorian sat down and all his injuries hit him like a brick as soon as he did. Usually he wouldn’t really worry about himself until he was in a critical state, but it does catch up with you in the end. Never taking care of yourself. 

Cobb came back with a cup in both hands, sure enough with the blue liquid inside. He placed them both down on the table opposite the sofa, and sat down next to mando. 

“Where’s hurting the most?” he asked eyeing him up and down checking for where his armour was most damaged. 

“Everywhere.” 

“How about I check out your leg first?” Cobb asked. 

Mando did not answer, he was now having second thoughts about coming here, he really should have just left with the kid. The child was sat by his feet on the floor clinging onto his leg unsure about his surroundings. 

“Okay then.” Cobb said awkwardly grabbing his drink and downing it in one. Not really knowing what else to do. 

Mando was still sat there in silence, he knew how to bandage himself up so why was he about to let this man he’d only known for a few days do it for him. 

“Where’d you find him?” He then asked clearly the silence was too much for Cobb to handle. This snapped him out of his thoughts once more. 

He glanced over to Cobb who was smiling at the child who had now fallen asleep against the mandalorians leg. “I presume he’s not yours, though you make a good father to him from what I’ve seen. Very protective.” 

“He’s not mine no.” Din said while picking the sleeping child up and holding him in his left arm. “Got anywhere I can put him, he usually sleeps through in the evenings.” 

“Right yeah.. sorry,” Cobb said while getting to his feet and gesturing for mando to follow him. “You’ll both be in here tonight.” While unlocking the door revealing a second bedroom. It was quite small but it was only going to be for one night anyway. 

Mando went over to the bed and lay the child down and covered him up with the blankets, he could sense that Cobb was standing directly behind him. However he wasn’t expecting it when he felt Cobbs hand on his back.

“The dragon did a number on you.” He said tracing the big cut on the mandalorians back with his fingers, “That’s going to need stitches.” 

The mandalorian stood rooted to the spot, physical contact wasn’t something he ever really got used too. “Probably from where my jet pack has dug into me.” 

“You should take a shower and I’ll fix that for you afterwards, you smell quite bad I can’t lie.” He chuckled trying to break the tension that was filling the room. It was all the silence that was doing it. 

“Yeah.” Was all Din could manage. 

“Everything's in the shower already for you.” Cobbs said while turning and leaving the room. 

Din sighed glanced over to check the kid was still asleep, and once he knew he was definitely alone he removed his helmet. He stripped off his top armour and his t-shirt, revealing the nasty burns and scars fresh and old that covered the top half of his body. 

He stood and made his way over to the shower. Once he was done in there he sat on the bed and cleaned his armour up as best as he could, before getting dressed again in his t-shirt and trousers that he always wore under his plates. He decided to leave the armour off all apart from his helmet, if Cobb was going to check his body over for him.

Vanth was sat on the sofa again and he could make out the bandages and other medical supplies at the ready on the table. 

“You look weird with just the helmet and no armour on.” He said while mando took a seat next to him. He didn’t doubt for a second that he looked weird. “You can really never take it off?” 

“No, not in front of people.” 

“Turn round then lets have a look at your back first.” 

Mando did as he said turning around so his back was to the marshall. Mando lifted the back of his shirt up so that Cobb could get a better look. 

“Yeah it’s nasty that cut, I’ll stitch it up might hurt a bit so please don’t punch me.” He joked. 

“I think I can take it.” Mando said sarcastically. The man was used to stitching up knife and blaster wounds. 

As soon as Cobbs hands were on him again he tensed up at the feel. It was a nice feeling that he’d missed so much having a warm pair of hands touch you. Even if it was just someone attending to his wounds. Cobb was really gentle and taking his time, they sat in silence while he was stitching him up. 

Meanwhile mandos heart was racing and he could feel himself starting to sweat. Was he really this deprived of touch that some guy stitching up his back was doing it for him. 

“Okay that’s done.” Cobb said hands still running over Din’s skin and now he knew he was doing it on purpose. “I’ve done a pretty good job there if I do say so myself.” Din thought he must be imagining it but he could sense that the marshall was smirking behind him. Finding this amusing. 

“Thanks.” 

“No problem.” He said while removing his hands. “Anywhere else need a looking over?” He said and this time Din turned to face him and was met with said smirk on his face.. He raised his eyebrows still waiting for a response. 

“I think that’s enough for tonight.” Din quickly stated getting to his feet, “I’m going to sleep.” 

The smirk was now gone from the marshall’s face. “Okay sure.” 

“I appreciate the help, but I can do the rest myself.” 

“No problem,” Cobb answered offering a smile before walking into his kitchen and pouring himself another drink. He stood at the counter with his back to the mandalorian, assuming he’d already left and gone to bed. 

Din didn’t really want to go to bed. 

Cobb was offering him what he wanted and he was about to reject it for the simple fact that he didn’t think he was allowed moments like this, a night of just having fun and not thinking about his bounty or mission. He was a mandalorian and it meant everything to him, it was his way of life. It was the way. 

However, he’d convinced himself that he couldn’t complete further missions properly and be in the right mindset until he had dealt with the frustration that he was feeling. 

Vanth was about to go to bed himself until he felt someone pressing him forward into his kitchen counter, Din’s chest was pressed to his back, his hands were on his hips holding him in place there. “Close your eyes.” Din said. 

Cobb could feel his breath on the back of his neck so he knew he’d taken his helmet off. He did as he was told and closed his eyes, “Can’t lie its quite tempting to look at your face, know who the man behind the mask is.” 

He was silenced by Din’s lips on his neck and it wasn’t gentle either. He was pushing him further into the counter while biting at his neck and sucking it and Cobb was loving all of it. 

Din spun him around then covering his eyes with his hand, their lips met and Din let out a low moan, he’d never kissed someone before and luckily his first time was with someone who clearly had experience. Din was leading to begin with but Cobb soon took over his hands coming up to Dins face, he ran his fingers through his hair. Pulling at it while kissing him. 

Cobb pushed away from the counter now trying his best to blindly guide mando out the kitchen and over to the sofa, Din so lost in the pleasure of his mouth wasn’t really aware of anything else.

It was only when they knocked over one of Cobbs tables that Din stopped kissing him for a moment, trying to catch his breath, their faces and lips were still close together. Cobb’s hands were still in his hair and Dins hand that was free was now searching the back pockets of his trousers. 

Sure enough he found a bandage that was un-used. He twisted round so he was behind Cobb again and removed his hand from over his eyes. 

“Do you mind if I blindfold you it’s not very practical if I’ve only got one hand free.” He paused. “Otherwise the helmet will have to go back on.” The marshall nodded in response and he quickly wrapped it around his head covering his eyes. 

“We can stop if it’s too weird.” Din says realising that this was just a tiny bit fucked up. Expecting this man who had no idea what he looked like to blindfold him.

“People round here are in to all sorts trust me this isn’t weird.” He replies and Din remembers this man has probably done this a million times. “Plus I’d be lying if I said this wasn’t hot.” 

Din didn’t really know what to respond to that so instead kept quiet while he finished tying the back of the bandage. 

“Sofa?” Cobb suggested once he was done still a little short of breath. “I don’t think we’ll make it to the bedroom.” 

That comment went straight to the mandalorian’s crotch, he knew he was turned on by him, he had been since he’d met him. He was exactly his type. The mandalorian armour that Cobb was wearing that day may have also contributed to his attraction. 

This time is was Cobb’s who was pinning Din down, he fell to the sofa and the marshall instantly straddles his lap rather impressively considering he couldn’t see anything. Din let out another moan as soon as the other man was sitting on top of him. Cobb used his hands to find Dins lips and then they were kissing again, more aggressively this time. 

Cobb was grinding into him a sensation that Din had felt before but it was still driving him insane, he grabbed fistfuls of the back of Cobbs’ jumper pulling him down into him, all the while Cobb’s was kissing him senselessly.

They were getting so lost until Din let out moan but this time he was actually in pain. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“My leg.” Din said while Cobb quickly got from on top of him and sat down next to him.

“Put your helmet back on, I wanna check it out.” He said tone completely serious. Great. He’d just ended the only bit of fun he’d gotten in years. He got up and put on his helmet undoing the mans blindfold afterwards. “I genuinely brought you back to patch you up you know? Not for this.”

Din just stood there staring completely silent again once again rendered silent by this man. Cobb tapped the seat next to him gesturing for him to sit down. “Mind if we...” he started while gesturing to his trousers, Cobb helped to pull them down just enough to expose a massive gash on the inside of his thigh. 

Din felt very exposed knowing Cobb was just ignoring how turned on he was which was obvious from his underwear. The man was surely a torturer as he ran a hand along his thigh along the gash, and while it was hurting it was only making the situation in his underwear worse. “You do realise what you’re doing right.” Din couldn’t keep his mouth shut now. 

“I’m fixing your leg up, then we’re going to head to bed.” The marshall responded and that’s exactly what they did. “You should have let me do this earlier it’s spoiling all the fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey i wrote another one you can check out if you like this one.. thank you for reading i just love these two gay space cowboys alot!! :D


End file.
